


The Big Fat Avengers Wedding

by fadedreams



Series: It All Started With [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pepper & Tony's Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: The bridesmaids were already drunk, the photographer was missing, you were five seconds away from strangling Pepper's nephews and one second away from spontaneous combustion. Where was the damn wedding planner?Or:The one where you pull off miracles for Tony and Pepper's wedding.





	The Big Fat Avengers Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I _think_ this could be read as a stand-alone, there may be a small bit of dialogue that would have some reference to the first part of the series - which you should most definitely feel free to read! Hopefully, it goes along smoothly.
> 
> As always, I don't own any of the characters. This is mostly unbetaed, so if you find any mistakes, please point them out. I raised the rating to Mature because of the implied smut - even though, I'm not the best with writing smut. I'm also really not the best at summaries too. Huh.
> 
> Enjoy!

You were going to _murder_ someone.

“Where in God’s name are these little pieces of shi-”

“Whoa,” Sam said, putting a hand on your shoulder. “You look stressed. Sam’s here to help, who are you looking for?”

“The ring bearers, they’ve disappeared and we walk down the aisle in ten minutes,” you huffed.

“You mean the eight year old boys? Pepper’s nephews?”

You narrowed your eyes. “Do you know where they are?”

Sam lifted his palms up. “No, but I will absolutely find them for you if that spares me.”

You rolled your eyes. “Oh my God, I’m _sweating_. Why did they think an outdoor wedding was a good idea?”

You fanned yourself with your clip board.

“Didn’t Pepper hire a wedding planner to deal with this?”

You snorted. “She’s crying in the bathroom after Rhodey accidentally spilled wine on Pepper’s dress.”

“Oh shit?” Sam winced.

You shook your head. “I got it out already, Pepper didn’t even notice. The planner however, is still emotional about it.”

“Speak of the devil,” Sam whispered and you turned to see her run up to you, frantic.

“What’s wrong now?” You snapped.

She cringed. “One of the musicians broke their guitar strings and doesn’t have any extra!”

Sam winced and you sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.” She scurried away from you. Sam pointed in the direction she’d ran off and darted off after her.

This was _ridiculous_.

Before you could spontaneously combust, a familiar comforting hand came to your lower back.

“What’s wrong?”

You leaned into Bucky’s touch and sighed. “The bridesmaids are tipsy already, the main photographer isn’t here yet, the ring bearers are missing, the guitarist broke one of his strings and the wedding planner is _useless_.”

Bucky placed your hand to his chest, right above his heart and you took a deep breath. He ducked to catch your eyes and you nodded.

“Steve cut off the bridesmaids. The boys are in the bathroom, I found them playing in the sink – I already dried their jackets. Natasha has a grip on both of them until they walk down the aisle. The photographer is parked outside, he got stuck behind an accident and will be ready in two minutes. Pepper doesn’t even know what music you chose for her to walk down the aisle to, she won’t the difference if there’s no guitar,” he said, pressing a kiss to your cheek. “You’re doing a spectacular job, by the way.”

 You were so relieved, you almost started to cry. “Please never leave me,” you said into his chest.

His laughter shook you. “Who would leave behind the sun for darkness?”

You smiled up at him and he stole a quick kiss.

“Now, you go take a few pictures with Pepper and I’ll be waiting for you right here in ten minutes.”

* * *

“Thank God,” you said as you found Wanda and Vision standing at the edge of the crowd.

“ _Maco_ ,” Wanda smiled and wrapped an arm around you. “The ceremony was perfect!”

“Yes,” Vision agreed with a sincere smile, “and these little crackers are quite delicious!”

You smiled, already exhausted, and leaned your weight onto Wanda.

“Thanks guys.” Before you said anything else, Rhodey came into your line of vision.

“Kiddo,” he sighed. “I was looking for you. Pepper and Tony are going to start the speeches.”

You groaned. “I literally _just_ stopped moving, I thought they were going to take a few minutes to mingle?”

“They did,” he laughed.

You nodded, steeling yourself. “Alright, let’s do this – I guess.”

“That’s good enthusiasm,” Rhodey laughed and you smiled sheepishly.

He led you towards the head table, where Pepper and Tony sat, looking like they were in their own world.

“I’ve brought you your most loyal servant, Mr. and Mrs. Stark,” Rhodey said and you pinched him. “Joking!”

You smiled and Tony laughed as you walked up to them.

“So how’s married life treating you two?” You asked, eyeing the empty flute by Tony’s plate.

“Since the past seventy minutes?” Pepper asked and smiled. “It’s been pretty smooth sailing so far. What about you?”

Tony nodded. “I think we’ve got this in the bag.”

You laughed and tried to nonchalantly grab at the flute, pretending to need a drink from it.

Pepper smiled knowingly and Tony rolled his eyes. “Relax Agent, it’s ginger ale.”

Taking a sip, you confirmed and smiled innocently. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Sure,” Tony grinned. “Even at my wedding, you still hovering around?”

“Hey! You chose me all those years ago, remember? My unrelenting hovering comes with the package.”

Tony’s face uncharacteristically softened and you stilled. “Yeah kid, I know.”

“Aw, Tony,” you groaned. “Don’t make me cry, my make-up looks really good today.”

Pepper laughed, eyes suspiciously wet and dabbed at the corners. “You do look beautiful sweetheart.”

“Thank you,” you put his flute down. “So, you summoned me?”

“Yes,” Tony straightened. “The planner said it was time for speeches and we wanted to say a quick word first.”

You frowned. “I thought Rhodey and me were supposed to start them off?”

“You will,” Pepper assured you and you smiled. “We just want to thank everyone for coming.”

You shrugged. “It’s your wedding, I don’t mind as long as I get to sit in a few minutes.”

“Have we said thank you for actually planning the wedding yet?”

“No,” you smiled. “I will accept payment via gifts, especially that big looking one on the table.”

Pepper and Tony both laughed and you couldn’t help but smile at their happiness.

“I did specify that we didn’t want any,” Tony looked towards the table.

It was true, Pepper and Tony had decided early on that they didn’t have a need for any gifts. Instead, they had asked that any guests make a donation to one of their favorite charities, listed on the invitations. However, while most guests did so, it seemed they all brought some form of gifts as well - including, yourself.

Your gift, however, hardly counted. It was _technically_ from your mother, a painting that she’d done before she’d passed. You’d dragged it out of storage a few months ago and knew Tony would love it.

“I’ll sort through them with Bucky and leave them in your apartment for when you get back,” you said with a smile.

Tony smiled gratefully and turned to wave a hand towards the nervous looking planner. She scrambled towards the mic and called for everyone’s attention.

You stood a few steps towards the side as Tony stood up to address the guests.

The majority of Tony’s political and social friends had been invited to the ceremony only. While there still were a good hundred people at the reception, you recognized most of the faces here. Pepper and Tony had only wanted family and close friends – “I don’t want to feel the need to act responsibly under Ross’ watch at my own party,” Tony had said.

You’d snorted. “Would you have been on good behavior even if he was there?”

“Point.”

Rhodey had come to stand by you, ready to swoop in afterwards with your joint speech.

“Good job with the party kiddo,” Rhodey said, nudging you with his arm.

“Thanks,” you smiled. “I better get commission from the planner or I’m quitting.”

Rhodey snorted.

“Hello everyone!” Tony’s voice, amplified by the mic, echoed. The crowd let out a small cheer in response and Tony smiled. “I’m happy you could all make it to our wedding, to watch me get this one on lock down, finally.”

The crowd laughed and you smiled at Pepper’s red face.

“Our best woman and best man are going to give a speech but, we’d like to say a few quick words first. You’re all trusted friends and family of ours - so you all know who my highly valued Director is,” Tony called out your name and you flushed as eyes flew towards you. You waved weakly and the crowd laughed again.

“She is very important to us. Years ago, we met when she was about eleven. She was just as much as a smartass then as she is now.”

You wrinkled your nose and he laughed. “She very quickly became a part of our family. She, at eleven years old, became my best friend. Her personality hasn’t changed, she’s still just as stubborn, just as protective and caring.”

“Due to unfortunate circumstances, she came into my life and became something close to a daughter to me – to _us_. She kept me going when I had no one else, she’s always been a good, genuine person, despite the sarcastic exterior,” he laughed lightly. “She’s forgiven me for my mistakes and helped me celebrate my successes. She’s invaluable and probably the reason we’re all here today. So we’d like to raise our glasses to her, _my girl_ , in gratitude.”

He turned to you and you smiled wobbily, pressure building behind your eyes. Tony raised his flute and caught your eyes. “Not only on behalf of my lovely new wife and me, but on behalf of this whole team – this whole _family_ – thank you for being you and for believing in us.”

“Cheers!” The crowd murmured, glasses clinking in unison.

You wobbled over to Pepper and Tony, eyes shining and mouth turned downward.

“I said don’t make me cry!” You were smothered into a hug between them both and they laughed. “Oh sweetheart.”

You dabbed at your eyes, fanning your face with your hand. “I hate you Tony Stark.”

He laughed and handed you the mic. “You’re up kiddo.”

You reached for Rhodey’s steady hand and he squeezed. “Come on kid.” You grabbed the mic and sighed.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to follow that,” you joked and the crowd laughed.

* * *

“Please, my feet,” you waved off Steve and he smiled.

You flopped down onto a nearby chair and Steve dragged a smiling Wanda out onto the dance floor.

“Hey,” Natasha sat in the seat on your left and dropped a small plate in front of you.

“Thank God,” you said, grabbing the first piece of food and stuffing it into your mouth.

Natasha snorted.

“Hey,” you said defensively. “Don’t judge me, I’ve been running this wedding and didn’t grab anything at cocktail hour.”

“I didn’t say anything,” she smiled.

“Damn right,” you swallowed another bite. “Dinner isn’t for another hour and no one should need me until then. I’m not getting up for anything less than a tsunami.” You wiggled your sore feet. “Actually maybe not even for that.”

You caught sight of Bucky and he smiled, excusing himself from a conversation before making his way towards your table. You straightened instinctively and Natasha huffed.

“Tsunami incoming?” She asked quietly.

“Shut up.”

“Hey you.” His voice washed over you, making you smile up at him.

“Hey,” you said.

“Well, I’m being beckoned, I’ll see you both at dinner,” Natasha smiled and dashed off towards Bruce.

“We’re going to slow it down for the next few minutes,” the band’s leader announced.

A slow melody crooned from the speakers and you smiled at Bucky’s look.

“Could I have this dance?” He outstretched his hand and you grinned.

“Of course,” you took his hand and he led you towards the edge of the dance floor.

You swayed for a few moments, your head resting on his chest, and then looked up at him.

“Are you having a good time?” You asked. “I’m sorry I haven’t seen you much.”

“We knew this day was going to be hectic besides, Steve is keeping me company,” he joked. “You’re an excellent wedding planner.”

You snorted. “Well, I’m never doing it again. When we get married, we’re eloping.” You froze. “I didn’t – you _don’t_ – ugh,” you dropped your head to his shoulder and he laughed.

“It would be my honor to one day be your husband, _iubire_ ,” he said quietly into your ear.

You shivered and looked up at him. “Are you serious?”

“Were _you_?” He looked at you, a little confused. “We’ve talked about how you never really saw yourself getting married. I know you aren’t the most traditional-”

“It’s different with you,” you interrupted him. “It’s different when I picture us.”

Bucky grinned. “Well then doll, you really don’t get it – it’s been two years and you still don’t see it,” he smiled.

“See what?” You tilted your chin up.

“That you’re the sun, the moon, the stars. When I wake up right here,” he nosed along the crook of your neck. “I put my hands here,” he slid them down to your hips, dangerously low. “And your voice – it reminds me that I haven’t been dreaming. That you’re real, that you’re my reality. And if you would ever deign to tie yourself to me, I would be the luckiest man alive.”

You melted.

“No teasing,” he squeezed your hips in warning, “but back in my time-” You snickered.

“ _Back in my time_ ,” he said again. “That’s how it was done. You found a dame and settled down - you hoped the Great War had an end in sight. I would’ve given you my dog tags if I still had them. All the guys from our block would’ve been jealous, a girl like you on my arm. We’d have a small wedding, buy a house somewhere - my family would’ve loved you just like I do.”

You flushed, his words working you up.

“You’re smooth Barnes,” you said.

He laughed, his eyes crinkled up the way they do when he was happy.

“Only for you doll,” he leaned down and captured your lips. He’d started to break away when you placed a hand on his neck and secured him close to you.

“How about me and you get out of here?” You whispered. You pressed kisses to his jaw.

“ _Iubire_ ,” he said dangerously, “they haven’t served dinner yet – Tony would definitely miss his best man if you went missing.”

“Best _woman_ ,” you corrected. “We won’t be long, I’ve been ready since I saw you in that suit at the ceremony.”

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” you grinned. “Later when we’re enjoying the hotel room’s expensive bed and champagne - I will be delighted to peel it off of you, piece by piece. I’ll do that thing with my hands that you like. But right now? I need you.”

You pressed a kiss to the base of his throat and he growled.

“Tony’s going to _kill me_.”

“Please do not bring Tony into this right now,” you pinched him.

Your words were drowned out by the audience’s applause as another song came on. Bucky lead you into the dining area, through the foyer and into a private seating area.

“Jesus how many rooms does this place have?” Bucky shut the door and locked it.

“Lucky for us, _several_ ,” you said and he grinned at you.

You couldn’t wait another minute. You unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants before he could move. You pushed him down onto the small chaise and he laughed.

“I love it when you get like this,” he said, running a hand down your side. “You’re always so composed and diligent. Only I get to see you like this.”

You shot him a toothy grin.

“I _cannot_ get any make up on you, Natasha will kill us both.”

He pulled you into his lap and ran his other hand down your back.

“We better be quick then,” his hands wandered under your dress and he stopped and groaned.

“What?” You said, nudging his hand with your knee. “Why’d you stop?”

“You’re not wearing any underwear.”

You shrugged. “This material would show every line, I couldn’t.”

“Of course,” he said dumbly, picking you up and aligning you.

You squirmed. “How about you get a move on right now? Please.”

He laughed, jostling you both and you smiled.

“Just because you said please,” he smirked.

* * *

“You going to move any time soon?” You asked afterward, trying to put yourself back together.

You had a rosy flush to your cheeks and your hair was a little frizzier, but no one should be overly suspicious.

“Give me a second, you may have broken me,” Bucky sighed.

“And that wasn’t even some of my best work,” you teased. “Come on, they’ll be serving dinner and I know from experience the sirloin is amazing.”

You helped straighten him out and nodded, happy with the end result. When you reached for the doorknob, a hand to your arm stopped you.

“I love you,” he said. “From the bottom of my heart, I really _really_ love you.”

“You get really sappy after having sex, you know that?”

He grinned dopily and you snorted.

“I _really_ love you too, James,” you reached up and planted a soft kiss to his lips. “Now come on,” you urged.

You both walked hand in hand back to the party, where everyone was still dancing. You picked up a champagne flute from a nearby waiter and hoped people thought your flush was from that.

“I’ll get us some drinks,” Bucky whispered into your ear and you nodded. As soon as we walked off, you tried to make yourself inconspicuous.

“Jesus Christ, you two couldn’t wait until they left at least?” Sam asked from behind you.

You jumped, spooked, and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Natasha, standing next to him, snorted. “I can smell your pheromones from across the terrace.”

“You guys,” Steve admonished, coming up next to her.

“He only gets that dumb look on his face after you two get it on.”

“How could you _possibly_ know that?” You asked.

“She’s right,” Steve said. “Although to be fair, he gets that expression on his face when she just walks into the room so,” he shrugged.

“Ah, innocent sweet _naïve_ Steve,” Sam chuckled.

“Hey, don’t be all high and mighty, I saw you both sneak away before the ceremony with your own dates. I, at least, had the decency to wait until I wouldn’t be missed,” you pointed towards your friends.

Sam and Nat both guiltily smiled and Steve gaped.

“This is Tony’s _wedding_!”

Natasha shrugged, unapologetic. “Weddings get people emotional. I wasn’t saying no.”

“Ditto,” Sam said. “Plus, did you see the legs on her? I think I could cross the Hudson on them bad boys.”

You laughed.

“Alright everyone, before dinner is served, the groom would like to invite someone special onto the dance floor.”

You grinned. “As fun as this has been, I think I’m being called.” You kissed Bucky as he returned with two drinks.

“I’ll see you back at the table,” you told him and made your way towards Tony’s open arms.

“Time to dance with your old man, kid,” he said.

A slow song started up again and you placed your left hand onto his shoulder.

Despite the bass of the music, Tony laughed when he heard your stomach rumble.

“Someone’s hungry,” he joked.

You smiled. “I haven’t eaten anything, all the champagne needs to get soaked up by something.”

Tony laughed again, snorting in the process. You pressed your lips together to keep from laughing.

“Shit, Pepper is giving us her look – smile,” you said to Tony.

You both grinned at Pepper and she huffed a laugh.

“I think we fooled her,” Tony whispered.

“Oh _yeah_ ,” you giggled. “Totally believable.”

Tony twirled you for a moment and you laughed as he tugged you around exaggeratedly.

“I can’t believe we’re really here,” he said after you’d returned back to the middle.

“I think mom’s really proud of you Tony, you finally put a ring on it.”

“I did, huh,” he admired his ring. “How about you? As much as I don’t like it, I know he’s good for you. I know you never really wanted to get married but neither did I and now look at me.”

You snorted. “That’s because Pepper’s amazing.”

Tony smiled, ignoring your deflection. “Have you talked about it? He’d be stupid not to.”

He twirled you again and you now had a good view of Bucky. He stood, hands in his pockets, and a gentle smile on his face when he caught your eyes. He winked.

You smiled. “I don’t know, but maybe one day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you'll all like the little slices of life that I have lined up for this series. I have most of them outlined so maybe they'll be up one after the other? Eh, we'll see.
> 
> Still on the look out for a beta!
> 
> Thank you for reading! In the mean time, you can find me here: havecourage-darling.tumblr.com. Come say hi!


End file.
